Killian Jones x Reader (Lemon)
by SmuttyBunny
Summary: R18 Sex, Language Working at a tavern, you notice a devilishly handsome pirate who tells his adventures to many ears. Unfortunately, you get drinks spilled on you and said pirate comes to your rescue and leads you back to the Jolly Roger. We know where this is going *wink wink nudge nudge say no more say no more* Will probably write a part 2


p class="MsoNormal"Code:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Y/N) Your name/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(E/C) Eye Colour/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(H/C) Hair colour/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sauntered through the tavern, carrying a tray of mugs, skilfully dodging the drunkards who stumbled, brawled and laughed. I set the mugs down on a table of men surrounding a handsome man telling more tales of his seafaring adventures. He had been ported here for about a week now, frequenting the tavern everyday. I tuned in an ear as he spoke of mermaids and, overcoming their enchanting voices, saved his dear ship… plus the crew. I hadn't realised I had stopped to stand and listen and his stunning blue eyes caught my (E/C) ones. I jerked back to reality and went to serve more tables. I was unaware of the blue eyes that kept glancing in my direction./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I went to serve another table next to the one of sea adventures, tuning in an ear as he now talked of the ogre wars. I unfortunately wasn't paying attention and moved too late as a man suddenly stood up from the table, knocking the tray of drinks onto me and knocking me down. All eyes turned my way and the men at the tables laughed… except one. The seafaring pirate who had everyone's attention moments ago, stood up and shrugged off his coat, coming up to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I kept my head down and picked up the tray and mugs. My bodice was soaked and my under bust corset didn't help the situation. The cold air made my nipples perk out and my flesh could be seen easily through the wet fabric. I hugged the tray to my chest, the mugs' handles dangling from my fingers and started heading towards the kitchen. I jumped when I felt someone touch me. The blue eyed pirate draped his coat over my shoulders and wrapped an arm around my waist, guiding me to the kitchen... and out the back door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I had held back the tears of embarrassment until this point and the trickled down my cheeks. I set the tray and mugs down on the barrel outside the tavern backdoor and hugged the coat around me, crouching down as I sobbed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you alright?" The man had crouched down in front of me, looking at me intensely./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I didn't want to look up. I really don't want him to see me like this, but it's too late for that. "Not really… no…" I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and tried to look up at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry about the men in there…" He apologised. His blue eyes were hypnotising./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I forgot that usually when someone says sorry, you say something back to them. Or just when someone talks to you, you respond. How do you talk? "W-why are you… apologising? You did nothing…" I managed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No. But my men did laugh at you..." He said, looking down for a sec. "Killian. Killian Jones." He extended his right hand and I only just noticed his left. I shook his hand and accidently stared a bit too long at the hook that replaced a hand. "Or if it makes it easier, call me Hook." He smirked sheepishly. How was that so attractive?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""(Y/N)…" I replied, taking in the details of his smile. Just taking in details of him. His hair was beautiful dark brown that was so dark it could be mistaken for black in certain lighting. His face was scruffy with a neatly trimmed back beard and moustache. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""(Y/N)… such a pretty name… very fitting…" he said, running his hand arm. "Are you good to stand?" He stood up and offered his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks…" I took it and stood up again. "It's bloody cold…" I mumbled under my breath, but Killian heard./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Easy to tell," he smirked and glanced down at my chest. He then made a face of regret, "I am so sorry I said that…" he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hah… it's fine. Not like they're not visible… they're just kinda… out there." My mouth ran away and I have no idea why I was talking about my boobs. I realised that I was still talking and trailed off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Killian chuckled. "You know, the captain's cabin on my ship is quite warm, if you'd like to come back with me?" He gave a devilishly handsome grin, offering his arm. I smiled at him and took it. We walked back to his ship. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, my lady."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Impressive ship…" I ran my fingers gently over the tarnished wood. My eyes exploring every inch of the ship that I could make out in the darkness./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's my pride and joy," he smiled, looking around his ship before his eyes settled back onto me. He guided me to the captain's cabin. "If you'd like, I do have a spare bodice and dress that would probably be your size…" again, a face of regret. "Nothing is said right tonight… I don't even think that is a proper sentence…" he mumbled to himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I couldn't help laughing at him. "I hope you realise you're bloody adorable," I said, stepping towards him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm a pirate. A devilishly handsome pirate. I don't think adorable is quite the word I'd use," he said, placing his hand on my waist and pulling me close to him so that our hips pressed together./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, I agree that you're devilishly handsome. But I think adorable is still a suitable word for you…" I said, our faces had slowly moved closer to each other. Our lips were just a centimetre apart. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and glanced back at his lips. He made the move to press them together. His lips were soft and warm. He ran his tongue along my lip and I parted them so he could slip it in. I could hear my heart beating in my head, and feel my body shake with nerves. He felt me tremble and slowly pushed me towards the bed, sitting me down on the edge, the coat slipping off my shoulders. He was very mindful of his hook, being cautious not to scratch me or tear my still soaked dress./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think you should get out of that before you get sick…" Killian said, kissing my neck, his hand undoing the lace of my corset. I helped him remove the corset and slip out of the rest of the dress, exposing my pale flesh to him. The cabin was warmer than outside, but still cool enough for my nipples to peak. I knew I was beautiful and had an amazing body, but everyone has a taste and I wondered if I was his. He ceased kissing my neck and collar bone to eye me up and down. "Stunning… absolutely stunning…" he traced his fingers softly down my side. My skin tingled under his touch. He leaned down over my body, his hand running up and down my side and stomach./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm glad that makes too of us…" I said, tilting my neck back as he kissed and sucked at the base./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Narcissist? I like it…" His hand slowly went down my side once again, past my hips and curving inside my thigh. I shifted my legs apart a bit more for him, I felt his lips curl into a grin against my skin. His fingers slid easily across my opening. "You're already so wet…" he said as he slipped two fingers inside. His hand was a bit cold from the night and sent chills as it met my body heat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There's a damn good reason why that is…" I said, closing my eyes, feeling him slip in and out of me. He added another finger. His lips were busy kissing and sucking on my breasts, leaving deep red marks that would bruise well. The curve of his hook slid along my side. He kissed lower and lower till he had slid between my legs. His hand and hook on my thigh, he gently pressed and I opened wider for him. He quickly discarded his shirt and tossed it aside before resuming his spot. He kissed and nipped at the insides of my thighs, moving up. One of my hands rested on his head, fingers tousling his hair, my other arm was covering my face. A small gasped escaped my lips when I felt his tongue slid over my entrance and clit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He did it again and slid his tongue inside me a bit, before coming out and flicking the sensitive nub. He repeated this over and over again. Swirling his tongue and nipping gently on my clit. "K-Kill… ian…" I breathed. His tongue was hot against my flesh, his hand caressed my stomach and waist, his hook traveling back and forth on my thigh. The scruff if his beard tickled against my soft, sensitive flesh, adding to the sensation. "Please…" I whispered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry, love, can't quite hear ya…" he teased, pausing just to say that before nipping my clit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I winced, "Please…" I said a bit louder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please what?" Killian sucked on my clit. I didn't want to say it. "Please what?" he asked again with more force in his voice, scraping his teeth over my nub./p  
p class="MsoNormal""… Please… hurry up…" I said. He knew I didn't finish and drove his tongue back inside me, his teeth resting on my clit with enough force to make it feel good. "Hurry up… and fuck me…" I said into my hands. It was mumbled, nut it was loud and clear enough for him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""With pleasure," He unlaced his pants so he could free his raging erection. He climbed onto the bed and rearranged our position so that my legs weren't over the edge of the bed and we were centred. He lifted my hips and slid underneath me. He leaned down to kiss me, as he did, he slid his hot member inside. I moaned as he filled me up. He started to move slowly, pulling out until only the tip was in before pushing back in. I run my hands over his back, feeling the muscles shift and move as he thrusted. He hit a certain spot inside and I clenched, my nails accidently digging into his skin. He winced and hissed through clenched teeth, smirking. He hit that spot again, a bit harder. My nails made tracks in his back. I moaned as he picked up the pace, trying so hard not to hurt him and tear up his back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I leaned up so I could kiss him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to help support myself. I pushed my body to him in a way that hinted for a changed in position. When I was in a good enough spot I pushed him down so I straddled him, all without him pulling out. "Oh?" He looked surprised, and I honestly don't blame him. I braced my hands gently on his ribs, glad my legs did most of the work so I don't hurt him, and hoisted myself up, feeling him to leave just the head inside, before sliding back down. I repeated this, feeling so good. His hand rested on my waist, I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder, biting on my lip to suppress the moans./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Killian's hand rubbed up and down the length my back. My soft breasts brushing across his toned chest. I lightly bit his shoulder as I continued to grind my hips. He thrusted lightly under me, pushing deeper inside. I could feel my muscles tightening around him and loosening again. My hands had long left his stomach and tangled themselves in his hair. "You're fucking gorgeous, love…" Killian muttered under his breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Says the most bloody attractive person I've met…" I breathed back. I sat up and continued to ride him, my (H/C) hair falling across my face, I flicked it out of the way./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you usually like to take the lead?" Killian sat up, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissed my neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal""… I can't 'usually' do it if I've never done it before…" I said, tilting my head down to avoid catching his gaze./p  
p class="MsoNormal""First?" He asked, tilting my head gently with the back of his hook to look in his eyes. I nodded and he smirked. "Well fuck me…" he chuckled, "you're already doing that. Don't stop." Killian kissed me deeply. Killian readjusted our position, laying me on my back. His fingers laced with my own and he held my hand above my head. My free hand playing with the scruff at the back of his neck. His thrusts were powerful and my body trembled all over. Sweat glistened on his surprisingly pale skin. My back arched and my muscles tensed. I could feel them spasm and I could feel his body quake./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Our positions changed and I was on my knees, back to Killian's chest. His hand cupping my breast. His hook scraping lightly on my stomach. My head was tilted back on a side as Killian kissed my neck, breathing heavily, tickling my ear. "Killian…" I moaned, biting my lip. "Fuck… I- I can't…" I huffed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait…" Killian pulled out and put me on my back again before plunging back without skipping a beat. "I want to see your face, (Y/N)…" He said as he thrusted in the spot he knew had made me scream. I threw my arms over my face to hide myself. His clasped my wrist gently and put the other wrist in the loop of his hook, pulling my arms away. "You're beautiful…" He kissed me. I tried to suppress my moans but Killian didn't make that an option./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Killian…!" My body shook and spasmed. My heart racing, white flashed in front of my eyes and I couldn't see. Only feel pure bliss and pleasure upon climax. I could feel my muscles clench around his dick./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah fuck…" Killian muttered and winced climaxing at that point. "Geral… dine…" He kissed me passionately as he came, still inside me. I could feel his hot fluid spraying inside. I moaned and shuddered. I felt his body tremble and he rested his head on my shoulder. Our bodies shook as we drew ragged breathes. He pulled out and I shuddered again, biting my lip to suppress the moan that came with it. "Fuck me…" Killian breathed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, yeah, give me a minute…" I huffed back, smirking. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I could feel the pulse through every part of my body. I could feel his heart beat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bloody hell… stay with me," Killian said, his stunning blue eyes staring at mine. He was propped up on his elbow so he could look at me and I could feel how much he shook as adrenaline surged through his veins./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There gonna be more times like this?" I asked, raising a hand to brush some hair from his eye, stuck to his forehead with sweat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Anything to get that from you again," He kissed my finger tip./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Permission to stay on board, Captain?" I ran my finger over his lip./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Granted. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, Miss (Y/N)," Killian leaned in to kiss me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"My journey aboard the Jolly Roger has just begun, and so did my life. No more serving tables. No more drunkards. Just Killian, the Jolly Roger, the sea and his crew. The nights were long and blissful, the days an adventure. A pirate's life for me./p 


End file.
